War between Brothers
by nikky-chan
Summary: Sesshomaru is in war with a lord in his lands. The gang is there to bring rin over but they land in the middle of the battlefield. Who is this lord? And why does Kagome feel a bond with him? OCxKag SessXKagu InuX?
1. Chapter 1

**The song is from Prince of Egypt**

Chapter one:

_Thus saith the Lord:Since you refuse to free my peopleAll through the land of Egypt..._

A fireball flew through the sky. Some people who were standing at the edge of the villages screamed. A little girl started running along with the others but fell. She screamed for help but nobody reacted. She looked around and stared right into the burning ball. "Nooo!" she covered her face and prepared herself for the impact but it never came. As she uncovered her eyes she saw a tall man. He had long black hair and wore night blue clothes. In his hands he had a sword and the ball was laying on the ground broken in half. He turned around and smiled. The girl blushed. The one who saved her was her lord. She quickly bow to him but he stopped her and lifted her up. Then he ran to the hill and placed the girl there where the other people were. A woman ran to the girl and embraced her crying and telling her that she was thankful that she was alright.

_I send a pestilence and plagueInto your house, into your bedInto your streams, into your streetsInto your drink, into your breadUpon your cattle, on your sheepUpon your oxen in your fieldInto your dreams, into your sleepUntil you break, until you yieldI send the swarm, I send the hordeThus saith the Lord_

The man turned around looking at a large army. He growled and his golden eyes turned a little red. "Sesshomaru now you have gone to far." he said. A soldier bowed before him. "My lord all the woman and children are safe. What do you want us to do Lord Heisuke?" Heisuke sighed and looked at the army. "Gather the men and get ready to attack… again." the soldier nodded and ran into the forest. Heisuke looked to the sky. "Why father? Why did you leave the land to him?" he asked really soft. He jumped down to the valley where his men where waiting and attacked with them.

_Once I called you brotherOnce I thought the chanceto make you laughWas all I ever wanted...I send the thunder from the skyI send the fire raining down_

~Somewhere else~

"Kagome! Come on you can't be serious! I thought we would just drop Rin." Inuyasha yelled while Kagome walked in front of him playing with Rin and Shippo. "No Inuyasha. You know that your brother had invited us to stay a while. I agreed on our behalf. So quit complaining." They were walking through the lands of West.

_And even now I wish that God had chose anotherServing s your foe on his behalfIs the last thing that I wanted...I send a hail of burning iceOn ev'ry field, on ev'ry town_

Kagome looked at the sky which grew darker with the minute. "Inuyasha, do you think it will rain? I thought it would be a dry day?" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and looked with a look of terror at the sight before him. "No. Kagome. It is that which causes the dark clouds." Down the hill a large battle was taking place. Soldiers slaughter each other. Houses burned with large fires and people screamed. Inuyasha looked around and his eyes fell on huge dogs who were fighting, ripping each other open. Then he recognized Sesshomaru. His brother was fighting a huge black dog with similar marks as Sesshomaru. The large dog growled and howled as Sesshomaru bit in his tail. The growl made the ground tremble. Kagome and Sango looked with shock and terror to the battlefield. Then a new scent filled the air. Salty scent. Inuyasha sniffed and then looked to the soldiers. Some of them were crying when they slaughtered the enemy. Then Inuyasha saw what they were crying about. These soldiers, people were friends and family of each other. They had to fight each because of his brother and some other dude.

_This was my homeAll this pain and devastationHow it tortures me insideAll the innocent who sufferFrom your stubbornness and pride...I send the locusts on a windSuch as the world has never seenOn ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk Until there's nothing left of greenI send my scourge, I send my swordThus saith the Lord!_

Inuyasha watched in shock. How horrible. He was not a merciful person but even this was beyond his doing. He made an attempt to run down and stop all this fighting but a hand held him back. He turned around and saw Kagome shaking her head. "Don't go. They will kill you Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled and looked back at the battle. Kagome sighed and stood next to him. "They will be finished soon. I have a feeling."

_You who I called brotherWhy must you call down another blow?I send my scourge, I send my swordLet my people goThus saith the LordYou who I called brotherHow could you have come to hate me so?Is this what you wanted?_

The huge black dog attacked Sesshomaru again. Both of them had some serious injuries but neither of them seemed to be wanted to give up the battle. Sesshomaru howled in pain but attacked back and threw the dog against a rock. A loud crack could be heard and a painful howl followed. Kagome grimaced at the sound and looked at the dog. It was now limping and yelping in pain, but far from giving up. She wished he would just give in and admitted defeat. The black dog attacked again, Sesshomaru dodged making the dog fall on to the ground. The dog howled again and this time stayed on the ground, exhausted from the fight. Sesshomaru growled and stood tall above the dog. The dog growled back and tried to get up but Sesshomaru pushed his paw to his side making the dog wail in pain. Sesshomaru pressed against his side again trying to force him to change back to human form. Finally the dog gave in and changed back. The armies stopped fighting and stared at the fight between their leaders. The dog had changed into a man with black hair and the same marks as Sesshomaru. He tried to get up but the pain was too intense and he fell back. Inuyasha and his gang ran down the hill past the soldiers who paid no attention to them.

_You who I called brotherHow could you have come to hate me so?Is this what you wanted?I send the swarm, I send the horde...Then let my heart be hardened And never mind how high the cost may growThis will still be so:I will never let your people go...Thus saith the Lord:Thus saith the Lord:I will not...Let your (my) people go!_

_Sesshomaru placed the point of his sword on the throat of the man and growled. Inuyasha now stood behind him. "Do you give up, Heisuke? It is useless. You were never stronger then me. Give up and I may spare your life." The man who was called Heisuke growled and screamed: "Never! You attacked me first you bastard!" Sesshomaru growled and his eyes began to turn red. He slapped Heisuke hard across his face. Heisuke cried out and let his head hang. "Give up Failure." Sesshomaru growled and turned his back to the man. Heisuke growled and tried to stand up again. This time with succes. All the people who watched awed at him. "I. Am. No. Failure!" He yelled and a huge energy exploded from his body. Sesshomaru turned around, his face emotionless. His eyes narrowed. Heisuke drew his sword and attacked Sesshomaru, who blocked him. He growled and pushed Heisuke back and put weight on his leg which was broken. Heisuke cried out again and fell to his knees. But Sesshomaru caught him before he could hit the ground. Painting Heisuke cried quietly. Sesshomaru signed and shook his head. "You idiot. Don't push yourself." Heisuke growled and tried to get up again but Sesshomaru held him close. He turned to his army. "The fight ends! Go home!" he yelled. All the soldiers nodded and began gather all the wounded. _

_A couple of servants ran to the lord of the west and bowed before him. "My lord all the wounded have been taken back to the castle. What should we do with the prisoners?" Sesshomaru looked at Heisuke who was sweating from the pain and a hard time breathing. "Let them go free." The servants nodded and went back to the castle. Sesshomaru took Heisuke on his back, who was breathing badly. Inuyasha walked up behind him. "He is not going to last long like this isn't he?" he said worried. Sesshomaru shook his head. Inuyasha nodded. As Sesshomaru began to ran to his castle, Inuyasha followed him with the gang right behind him. _

_After Heisuke had been brought to the healer room, the gang went to the dinner room. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were drinking some tea while the rest was talking about all kind of things. Inuyasha loked at his brother and set down his cup. "Brother? Who was that man? And why were you fighting?" Sesshomaru took another sip of his cup and sighed. Then he looked his brother in the eyes. Sadness was visible in his eyes. "That is our brother and my twin. Heisuke."_

_End of chapter one. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I like to thank all the people who comment on my first chapter. It really makes me happy to see that people read my stories ^^ **

**Now on with the story.**

Chapter two: Memories of the past

"Our brother! What are you talking about! Why wasn't I ever told?" Inuyasha shouted angry. His eyes were focussed at his brother who was drinking his tea. "Because he was never important. He wouldn't have helped you kill Naraku believe me." Never in his life had Inuyasha been so angry. Not only had his brother lied to him, he had never told him he had more family. A brother that might have loved him and not tried to kill him everytime he saw him. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha who shook slighty with anger. "How would you have known! Have you ever asked him?" He yelled and walked up to Sesshomaru, who stood up towering over Inuyasha. "No. I have never asked him because we hate each other and.." "NO! You hate everybody! We don't hate you when we first meet you but you make us hate you!" Sesshomaru was shocked and looked at Inuyasha with big eyes who had tears in his eyes and was growling at him. "You made him hate you just as you made me hate you. I never wanted to hate you. All I wanted was for someone to love me or at least be there for me when mom died! That could have been your twinbrother if you had even bothered to tell him about me! " Inuyasha yelled shaking badly from the anger and sorrow that had been there ever since his mother had passed away. "You lied to both of us! I had to fight for my life and you just sat here in all luxe. I am sure you never wanted to us to live with you because we would be a disgrace in your eyes!"

Sesshomaru was silent just looking at his little brother who was crying. He reached out with his hand to Inuyasha's shoulder but his hand was slapped away by Inuyasha who looked him in the eyes with a look that could kill. "Stay away from me! I am done here! I am going." He turned around and walked out of the hall leaving Sesshomaru alone with his friends who looked shocked.

Sesshomaru watched his brother walking off then sat down and sighed. What had he gotten himself into.

Inuyasha ran through the halls crying. How could his brother have done that? More important why did he have to start crying! He hadn't cried since Kikyou died. Calming down he stopped and leaned against a wall. While he stood there he thought about what happened in the fight. 'Why were they even fighting and why did Heisuke had such a reaction to Sesshomaru's words?' He started to walk again while he was thinking and didn't notice that he had walked to the healers room. Coming out of his thoughts he looked at the door and looked inside the room. There on a bed was his brother. Bathing in sweat he had difficulty breathing. Inuyasha hesitated but then walked in the room. Sitting besides his brothers bed he looked at him. He looked so much like Sesshomaru. The only difference was that Heisuke didn't have the stripes on his forehead and that his hair was black not silver like that of Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha sighed and smiled sadly. If only he had know him earlier. Then he would at least have had a bond with him.

A nock on the door shook him awake from his thoughts and looked at the door. There stood Kagome smiling. "Is he alright?" she asked. Nodding he stood up and stretched. "I am going to take a walk. Maybe that will relax me enough so I can sit with mister iceass for a while. I would love to hear his story about our older brother." A moan coming from the older demon made it clear that he had heard him. Inuyasha walked out of the room, with Kagome following him. Just before she closed the door she looked one more time at the injured Youkai.

While Inuyasha walked through the garden he was trying to remember his childhood there. The times he played here with his mother until she died and he had to flee. Smiling sad he sat down underneed his mothers favorite tree. Here she would sit with him and watch the clouds. He sighed and relaxed against the tree. He could still smell his mothers scent. As if she was there with him. A tear fell from his eye but quickly swepped it away. This was not the time to cry. He needed to relax. After a couple of good breaths he could feel his body relax.

The wind blew through the tree and through Inuyasha's hair. It was quiet in the garden. Kagome had gone to train with Sango. Miroku probably was trying to get laid by some servant or something like that. The peace in the garden was so nice. Totally different from his daily life. He could stay here forever. Naraku was already dead so why bother to stay with Kagome. When he heard someone coming closer he looked up only to see Sesshomaru standing next to him. His stoic mask in place like always. Inuyasha decided to ignore him and just to stare at the ground. Sesshomaru sat down next to him and looked at the sky. "I can understand that you are angry. Really I understand. But please try to understand my side." Inuyasha looked at his brother with an angry look. "Which side! You just lied because you felt like it." "No I did not. I lied because it was chaos and I already hated you so I thought you didn't deserve Heisuke. You already had father." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha growled and yelled:"He died! He died while he saved mom. I never even had the chance to meet him! I had to do it with moms stories! You had dad! Not me!" Sesshomaru growled back but stayed calm. "Fine you are right. Sorry. I am just jealous ok? He did gave his life for you. Yes I knew him. So him being dead just for you and your mother was a real pain in my heart ok?" Sesshomaru said back with bitterness in his voice. Inuyasha looked away. "That is not my fault and still you act like it is. I am not responsible. I get it that you were sad about dads death but to blame me for it is just stupid. I was a baby back then. I could do anything about it." Sesshomaru snorted. "You know. I tried to stop him but he was just to much in love he said to stop." Sesshomaru looked at the sky again. His eyes turned sad. "I missed him. But it was a bigger shock for Heisuke. He was just devasted by it. I remember the night Myoga told us."

Flashback:

_A silence came over the group sitting in the room. Sesshomaru's mother was crying silently. "Ow you fool. Deing for a mortal girl and her bastard child." Sesshomaru whined at his mother tone. It was so cold but still filled with sorrow. Looking at the table he could feel his tears coming but fought them back. He wouldn't cry in front of everyone. He turned his head to his brother. Heisuke hadn't said anything since the news of their fathers death. It concerned Sesshomaru. Normally his brother was loud. Cursing or something like that. Then he saw something sparkle on his brothers cheeck. It was a tear. A single tear had fallen from his eyes. Sesshomaru felt his heart sank to his shoes. Wanting to comfort his twin he made a move to stand up but then his brother stood up. He looked at his mother. "If he was such a fool mother why did you fall in love with him. Even after he died you still speak foul over him." he said with a cold tone. Their mother looked up with cold eyes. "What did you say my son?" Heisuke growled. "You heard me, mother. I said you always speak foul about father. Even now he died." Growling Sesshomaru stood up. "Watch your tone, brother. She is still our mother." Heisuke looked at him. Sesshomaru back down a bit. The look his younger brother had in his eyes was so dead. Like his heart had died. "I am leaving now. I need to be back at my castle by morning." Heisuke said. He bowed to his mother but looked at her with a coldhearted look. Then he looked at his brother one last time before leaving. That one look said everything. The hate they would feel for each other later on, the sadness and grief of his fathers death, the pain of this mothers words. It said it all. Then he turned around and left the room and the castle. Leaving a pain hearted Sesshomaru behind. _

End flashback.

Inuyasha was quiet. He never knew the death of his father had such a big inpact on his brothers. Then again he never knew one of them and the other tried to kill him every time he saw him. "After that we went our separate ways. He took the north-west lands and I the western lands. Then the arguments began along with the wars because we blamed each other for so much. Then he attack. Then I attack. It looked like it never ended. He changed somehow and so did I. He became more to his people and I became more cold." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. "Believe me. We wouldn't really have been a help to you. Heisuke had a war going on with the Northern lands and I with the Patner Tribe." Sesshomaru sighed.

Inuyasha was still quiet and trying to absorb all the information. He felt a sting in his heart when he thought of his brother who laid in the bed, looking so weak. "Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru turned his head to Inuyasha. "Yes?" Inuyasha swallowed. "Was Heisuke stronger then me?" Sesshomaru laughed a little. Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru grinned. "Sorry little brother but it was kind of funny. Yes Inuyasha he was and is stronger then you but that is because he is older. Never forget that." Inuyasha nodded and blushed. He wasn't used to a nice Sesshomaru. Only the angry Sesshomaru who tried to kill him or take his sword.

Sesshomaru all of suddenly laughed. Inuyasha watched him with surprise. "Sorry I just remembered when Heisuke got in trouble with a cat demon. Ow that was so funny." Inuyasha smiled. "Tell me!"

Flashback:

_A big red cat demon ran across the fields after a black haired boy who was screaming the living daylight out of him. The boy had a piece of meat tied to his tail. The cat tried to grab it every time it got close but then the boy would run faster. Screaming the boy climbed in a tree. When he got to the highest branch he stopped and growled at the cat. Then the smell of the meat hit him. Taking the meat of his tail he growled again and yelled. "Sesshomaru! That is not funny!" The cat demon miauwed to the meat and looked at it with lust. The boy dropped the meat and the cat grabbed then ran away with it. _

_In the field a silver haired boy was laughing so hard he could hardly breath. The black haired boy jumped out of the tree and ran to the silver haired boy. "You ass!" He attacked the boy and they started to fight. Then a man picked them up. "What are you pups thinking? Fighting like little children! I told you I would not tolerate it anymore. You are both grounded." The boys wanted to protest but one glare of their father made them shut up. _

End Flash back.

Inuyasha was rolling on the ground laughing. Sesshomaru smiled at the memory. "Yes we were bad back then." he said. Inuyasha nodded while he blinked the tears away. "And then to think now a days you hate each other." Sesshomaru nodded sadly. "Yes. I don't know what changed but I think it was just not ment for us to be friends or alleys." Inuyasha got back in sitting position and looked at the ground. ""Do you think he will like me?" he whispered. Sesshomaru looked at him for a second and then smiled. "Yes I think he will like you Inuyasha. I think he will be a good brother to you. Better then me that is." Inuyasha snorted. "That is not that difficult. You were a horrible brother." Sesshomaru grined. "Yes but I am about to change that."

Just when Inuyasha wanted to comment on his brothers answer a servant came running to them and bowed in the grass. "My lord, my lord." Sesshomaru growled. "What?" "It is your brother sire. He is awaking."

End of Chapter two

**Hey leave a comment when you are done. I like to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Inuyasha smiled. "He is awake?" The servant nodded and kept his eyes to the ground. Sesshomaru's face went into his stoic mask and growled. "Get the damn healer." The servant nodded again and disappeared. Inuyasha cheered a little. "Yeah man! That means he is alright, right?" he said and looked at his brother. But when he saw the look in his brothers eyes he stopped cheering and frowned. "Aren't you happy that he is awake?" Sesshomaru looked at him and growled. "No I am not happy at all. He is going to freak out that he is here and will be angry. I don't want my castle destroyed a second time. You can go to him. I have work to do." Sesshomaru began to walk away. "Hey wait!" Sesshomaru turned his head to look at his younger brother. Inuyasha looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "He is your brother too, Sesshomaru. He is family." He said. Sesshomaru snorted. "Has that ever stopped me from being myself?" Inuyasha shook his head. "No but… you wanted to be a better brother.. maybe this is the time to start working on that?" Sesshomaru looked at him for a second letting the question sink in. Then he cursed and growled. Inuyasha smiled. He had won the battle.

They walked back to the castle. Sesshomaru's face had a thundercloud above it and he was growling all the way. "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it." He whispered. "Yeah yeah, we know already. Now shut up if you haven't gotten anything better to say." Sesshomaru growled again but remained quiet.

When they stood before the healers room they could hear yells and screams coming from behind the door. "He never was the type that liked being woken up." Sesshomaru said smiling evil. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and opened the door. There stood the healer bent over Heisuke who had red eyes and was growling at the old man. "Get off me perv!" The healer looked helpless at Sesshomaru. "Sire .. Please I can't check his wounds if he is tossing around." Sesshomaru growled and walked up to the bed. Heisuke narrowed his eyes and glared at his brother. "Don't you dare coming closer. You have done enough damage to me me. Why the heck am I even here?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you shut that trap of yours for once, I could explain it to you." Heisuke growled and blushed. His eyes turned to their normal color. Sesshomaru signed and looked at Inuyasha who was smiling nervously.

"Do you remember the fight?" Sesshomaru asked looking at his younger twin. Heisuke growled. "Of course I do. I don't have memorie loss. Just because you think I am an idiot doesn't mean I am." Sesshomaru growled backc. "Well excuse me, mister Smartass, for worrying for a minute. I should have know that you would act like this. Just like a little child." Heisuke' eyes turned red and glared at Sesshomaru. He bared his teeth and growled even louder. "A little child huh? I believe father always called you the childish one with your selfcenterness. The world doesn't always turn around you. Even if you wanted to believe that." Inuyasha was shocked and surprised. Not only had he just seen his brother fighting like normal brothers for the first time, he had seen Sesshomaru act like a normal teen.

"Ow don't put this on me. You were the one who started it." Heisuke yelled. "ME! Come on! You were gossiping about me in the lords dinner last mounth! You started this all!" Sesshomaru yelled back. Inuyasha and the healer stood next to each other and looked at each other. "Is this how it always goes?"Inuyasha asked. The healer nodded. "Yes, young lord. Most of their time they spend agrueing with each other. When your father was still alive he would have to send the lords to their rooms and put guards at their doors because they intend to escape." Inuyasha smiled. "Well who would have thought, Sesshomaru, the perfect son a rule breaker."

A loud bang turned his attention to his brother. Heisuke had knocked a table over and was now rolling on the ground fighting with Sesshomaru. "You overfemine demon!" "Look who is talking. You are my twin so are you." Inuyasha sweat dropped and rolled with his eyes. Coughing for a moment he straighten himself. Then he yelled: "Cut it out you two!" Sesshomaru looked at his little brother in shock and stopped attacking as did Heisuke who had the same expression on his face. "What the hell are you doing? You!"Inuyasha pointed at Heisuke. "should be in that bed recovering. And you Sesshomaru would be nice to him. You promised me! You would be a better brother." The brothers had separated and sat next to each other. Sesshomaru was blushing and growling. Heisuke was blushing too but had a nervous look on his face. "Is it too much to ask for one day family peace? This not the family I had in my mind when I learned about my new brother." Inuyasha said with disappointment.

Heisuke looked up. "New brother? What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked at him with sadness in his eyes and fear. The fear that his brother would reject him. Nervously he gave answer. "I .. am .. Sesshomaru's and your younger brother. I am a hanyou." Heisuke looked at Sesshomaru confused. "Wait.. This is the guy were fighting a week ago. You told one of the lords you had enough of that 'damn hanyou'. That was our brother? And you didn't tell me!" Sesshomaru looked away. "I didn't think it was important back then. Leave the speech. I already got one of Inuyasha. Yes he is our halfbrother. This is the son he had out of the relation with mortal." Heisuke growled. "You selfish bastard." Then he turned his attention to Inuyasha, who was nervously wiggling around. He stood up and walked over to him to take a closer look. "So you are our baby brother, huh? Well I must say I can see some Dad in you." he said with a serious face. Then he smiled and hugged Inuyasha. "Welcome to the family, little one." he let go and grined, while laughed a bit nervous. "Maybe a little late, but still better late then never right?" Inuyasha nodded while blushing. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but looked away with sad eyes.

Inuyasha saw his brother looked and frowned. Then he smiled evil. Heisuke backed away and lifted his eyebrow. 'What the heck!' Inuyasha suddenly began to charge at Sesshomaru who hadn't had his guard up and tackled him to the ground. "What the hell! Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled. Then Inuyasha did something nobody ever expected. He hugged Sesshomaru. Heisuke looked at him with big eyes and the healer was praying for the young boy not to be killed. Sesshomaru was most shocked of all and looked at his brother as if he had gone insane. Inuyasha smiled and said: "You big brother, needed a hug for a really really long time." Everyone went quiet. The healer was sweating all over. 'That boy really wants to die.' Even Heisuke swallowed and looked at his older brother who had yet to say anything. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru hoping for a sign. Sesshomaru turned his head away trying to cover his eyes but then. A small tear fell from his eyes. Inuyasha smiled. Heisuke grined and jumped on the two demons. "Awww let's have a family hug!" Sesshomaru growled but smiled. They hugged each other and laughed.

Later that day:

Sesshomaru sipped his tea as readed a book. Inuyasha was practicing his writing along with Rin and Shippo. Kagome and Sango had gone to the hot spring to relax. Miroku had said something about needed to protect the girls. The room was peaceful. Then the door opened and Heisuke came hinking in. Sesshomaru looked up placing his cup on the table and stood up helping his brother to sit down. Heisuke grimaced when he sat down. "Damn your swordskills Sess. I can still feel my back." Inuyasha looked up. "How is your leg doing, bro?" he asked worried. Heisuke smiled. "I have had worst Inuyasha. It is hurting but it will heal."

He grabbed a cup and drank his tea. "Aaah I missed this." He said after a sip and smiled. Sesshomaru smiled too and took a sip. "Yes I did too." Inuyasha nodded happy and continued his work. Rin looked at her lord and smiled. He had never looked so happy when she travelled with him. Jaken was snoring next to her and she poked him. He wouldn't bug. Gniffling she poked him again, as she found a new game to play.

Everbody was peaceful doing something. Then a servant came running in the room. "My lord, my lord! We are being attacked by the northen lands!"

End chapter 3

**Leave a comment if you are done reading ^-^I always love to read them. **

**I thank all the guys who commented on my story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody :D I am so sorry for not uploading so long ****L**** I have been having trouble finding the inspiration to put the chapter together so please forgive me *bows* **

**Now let us continue with the chapter :D**

Chapter 4 :

Sesshomaru choked in his tea and started coughing. "What!" He screamed as his eyes turned red. The servant yelped in fear and bowed down quick. "My lord, please don't kill me!" Sesshomaru growled. He turned his head away and closed his eyes. He let out a breath and then looked at Heisuke who has been looking at him the whole time. "Brother. Can you help us?" Heisuke growled. "What the hell do you think! I am still injured. I can tell you what his weaknesses but nothing more. I am sorry brother." "So there is nothing we can do?" The twins looked at Kagome who looked at them with worried eyes. "No, there is always something we can do. We just have to plan out something." Sesshomaru said. Heisuke stood up with a little pain. "I will tell you what his weaknesses are. Then the children and those who don't want to battle will go with me to the warroom where we are safe." The others nodded and Kagome held up her hand. "I will go with you. You can't protect yourself and the children like this. I will be there to make sure you survive." Heisuke growled and blushed. "Fine. But don't think you can be the boss of me." Kagome nodded and smiled. "OK enough chatting lets gets to business." Sesshomaru and Heisuke said at the same time.

The group made the prepartions for the upcoming battle. The warroom was guarded by four guards and a huge ass dog. Kagome had already gone inside with the children. Rin sat next to her and looked scared. "Will we be alright, Kagome-san?" "Yes we will, Rin-chan"

Sesshomaru and Heisuke sat at the table and discussed the plan. "So If you use your speed and the monk will use his power, Shimara would be more then surprised and you will be one that is victorious." Heisuke said while pointed at the map. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and noticed the frown in his brothers face. " Are you alright with me defeating him? You have always wanted to kill him." Heisuke sighed. "Yes it is alright but be careful." Sesshomaru nodded and smiled. "I will Hei-kun." Heisuke blushed and grined. "Good Sess-kun." The brothers hugged each other and went their ways. Heisuke limped to the warroom and closed the door. He spelled the door from the inside so it wouldn't open.

Heisuke sat down before the door and sighed. Kagome walked up to him. "Are you hurt somewhere? I can ease the pain with some of Sango's herbs. " Heisuke looked at her with the same cold eyes Sesshomaru always had done. "No thank you I will be fine." They sat in silence and waiting for the battle to begin. Kagome had Rin in her lap who was scared and was crying a little. Shippo sat next to Heisuke who held his head and his eyes focused on the door. Shippo looked nervously at the older demon and then to the door. They could hear the drums of the battle. As nervous as he was, Shippo started to shake a little. Not wanting to show it to the other demon he stood up and started walking in circles. "What is wrong Shippo-chan?" Kagome said as she rocked Rin back and forth. Shippo shook his head and fake smiled. "Nothing, nothing." Heisuke looked down at the demon and smelt his fear. He smiled at the courage of the little demon and his pride not trying to let him see that he was scared. Heisuke reached out to Shippo, who yelped, and took him in lap. "Calm down little demon. It is going to be ok." Heisuke said in a fatherly way, his eyes turning soft. Then he noticed the tears in Shippo's eyes. He embraced the little demon and let him cry. Shippo didn't even try to stop the tears from falling.

Kagome smiled at the two demons in front of her. Rin was still crying but seemed more relaxed in Kagome's arms. The sounds of the battle became louder. Shippo yelped in fear as he heard the drums starting again. Heisuke looked at Kagome with an unsure look. Kagome looked worried to and started to rock Rin again.

Heisuke growled but then he came up with a idea. He started to hum. Shippo looked up. Kagome looked surprised to but then started to hum along. Heisuke looked at Shippo and then started to sing.

" _As you go through life you'll see there is so much that we don't understand."_

Shippo smiled through his tears. Kagome hummed along still rocking Rin who has stopped crying and was looking at Heisuke.

"_And the only thing we know Is things don't always go The way we planned But you'll see every day That we'll never turn away When it seems all your dreams come undone We will stand by your side Filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are. We are one"_

Then Kagome started to sing and surpised all of them.

"_**If there's so much I must be Can I still just be me The way I am? Can I trust in my own heart Or am I just one part Of some big plan?**_"

Heisuke smiled and continued singing:

"_Even those who are gone Are with us as we go on Your journey has only begun Tears of pain, tears of joy One thing nothing can destroy Is our pride, deep inside We are one We are one, you and I We are like the earth and sky One family under the sun All the wisdom to lead All the courage that you need You will find when you see We are one."_

Shippo had fallen asleep along with Rin. Now there were just the sounds of the battle and the silence between Kagome and Heisuke. Kagome stared to the ground. She was worried about Inuyasha. He always did stupid things during battle.

Meanwhile at the battle:

CRASH! Sesshomaru hit a stone wall and fell to the ground. He got on his knees and groaned. "Damn that stupid bird! I am getting sick of this chase! Inuyasha get your fucking game straight!" He yelled and stood up again. Inuyasha was battling one of the soldiers of Shimara and growled. "If you could stop failing on your fucking ass then maybe he would be death already!" Sesshomaru attacked Shimara again but the demon blocked again and smiled. "My my, Lord Sesshomaru. I never thought I would be battling you. When are you going stay DEAD!" The bird attacked the dog demon but Sesshomaru blocked him and punched him in the stomach. "You are underestimating me, YOU FOOL!" His eyes glow red with anger and he started to attack the bird demon again.

Inuyasha killed another soldier and was panting. "Damn all those demons!" Another soldier was coming to him and he blocked again.

Everybody was so busy battling the bird demon that none saw a spy sneaking into the castle.

Kagome had humming some songs when Heisuke stiffed. "Ssshh be quiet I am hearing something!" Kagome went quiet and started to listen too. Outside the door there were voices yelling. "What are you doing here? You will not pass! AAAAAAAH!" then it went silent. Heisuke rised to his feet and Shippo, who had awoken from the noises, ran to Kagome who was using herself as a shield for the children. Then the spell which protected the door blew up and Heisuke was thrown backwards. "Heisuke!" Kagome yelled and ran to him with the children on her heels. She looked up angry to yell at the person who blew up the door but froze in fear. There before her was a huge bird demon with his eyes full red. "Looking like the Western Lord had his brother here, ne? And a beautiful woman too."

Kagome was gasping for air and put the children behind her. "Get out of here! You have no right to enter my lords room!" The bird demon laughed and took a step closer. "And who are you to say what I have to do, little miko? I will kill the North West Lord here and now!"

Heisuke groaned and began to stand up. "What did you say, you filthy low life!" He opened his eyes and they were blood red. " I would like you to repeat that. If you dare." The bird demon smiled. "I am going to kill you, boy!" Heisuke smiled too and laughed. Then his smile faded and a death look came in his face. "You are death wrong." He drew his sword and attacked. "Kagome get to the back of the room! Into the secret chamber!" Kagome nodded and ran with the children.

Kagome held Rin and Shippo close as she taking cover. She could hear the battle and Heisukes screaming. She knew he was injured and that had to hurt like hell for him to be battling right now. Why did she have to be so weak? Why? Then she heard an ear priching yell and she looked behind the door of the room. Her eyes widened. Heisuke was holding his leg and was blocking the bird demon. She gasped and wanted to run and help him but then she remembered the children. She looked at them. Shippo was holding onto Rin for dear life. She couldn't leave them behind.

Heisuke attacked again through the pain. 'Live with it, Damnit!' he thought to himself and ignored the growing pain in leg and chest. He would protect Kagome and the children. He couldn't fail his brothers. He screamed and hit the demon in his chest. The blood pour out of the wound and the bird demon fell to his knees. "You damn boy! How dare you injure me!" Heisuke smiled. "Because I felt like it!" He attacked again but the demon blocked the attack and kicked Heisuke's leg. Heisuke screamed it out of the pain and fell to the ground. "Aah so that is your weak point, ne? You are a death man!" The bird demon raised his sword but was stopped by an arrow which nearly hit him. He glanced to the direction where the arrow came from and was looking straight into the eyes of Kagome who stood with her bow and arrow in her arms. "No you are! Die and burn in hell!" She fired the arrow and it hit the bird right in his chest. The demon screamed and then exploded with a bright light. There was now a pile of ashes on the place the bird demon used to stand. Kagome sighed in relief and then went to help the injured taiyoukai.

Heisuke was clinging to his leg and was screaming in pain. Kagome sat next to him and looked over the wound. The leg had gotten worse and the bone was now stiking out of the skin. Kagome wanted to throw up but she knew it had to put back into place. She concentrated on Heisuke was breathing heavy now. "Heisuke, listen to me. I have to put it back in place ok? That way the healers won't have to and it will be less painful. Okay?" Heisuke opened his eyes which were bloodred and nodded. Kagome nodded and calmed herself before taking the leg in both her hands. She put some pressure on it and felt the leg beginning to shift. Heisuke screamed but wasn't tossing around. Kagome felt bad for the man. He already had indured so much pain. She focused on her work and put the leg back in place and let go of the leg because Heisuke had began slashing with his claws. The pain had gotten the worst of him and made him attack the one who was putting him pain. Luckely Kagome had just pulled away fast enough so she could get hurt.

Heisuke laid still and tried to control the pain but it didn't have any effect. Then he started vomit blood. Kagome screamed and yelled for healers. He eyes slowly closed as he looked Kagome one last time before he passed out of the pain. In the distance he could hear the victory drums. But not long enough for him to enjoy the pleasure of their winning. He smiled as the dark world took him.

End of Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading :D Please leave a comment or rate :D I hope you all enjoyed it **

**Ps. I am wondering if I should put Heisuke and Kagome together or not ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blood flew from the wound on Sesshomaru's arm. The Bird demon had just slammed his sword in his arm and was now laughing. "Is that all the great dog demon can do? You disapoint your father Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru growled and attacked again. Their swords clashed against each other. Sesshomaru attacked again and this time hit Shimara in his arm. Shimaru cursed and growled. "You fool. How dare you injure me! You are going to pay for that." Shimara swung his sword at Sesshomaru, who blocked the attack. "You attacked my land and my family. You will die slowly and I will show no mercy!" Sesshomaru yelled. Then he attacked again and they continued fighting.

Inuyasha was fighting the soldiers of Shimara. He just slaughter two of the soldiers and was now cursing. "When will these stupid birds stay dead!" He swung his Tensegaiga in a soldier who just came running to him. He sliced the bird in two and ran to the next one. "Well at least there is some action going on here!" he yelled smiling. Another demon run to him and tried to attack Inuyasha. He just swung his sword at the demon and sliced his head in half. The brain dripped off his blade and laid divided around the battlefield. Inuyasha cleaned his sword with a piece of cloth of the demon and began running to the other end of the battlefield where Miroku and Sango were fighting a couple of demons. He looked over at the place where Sesshomaru and Shimara were fighting and saw Sesshomaru drill his sword in Shimara's leg. The bird demon screamed out of pain and collapsed on his knees. Sesshomaru smiled evil and heaved his sword to Shimara's chin. "Surrender and I will kill you quick. Maybe I will let your army live." Shimara growled and then smiled. "Never!" He kicked Sesshomaru in his stomach and sent him flying into a rock. Sesshomaru fell to the ground and moaned in pain. Shimara got onto his feet and walked over to Sesshomaru who was still on the floor. Then Shimara kicked him in the face and laughed. "You are worthless! No wonder you own father left your mother for a human! You are both worthless! You are nothing but the flith underneath my feet. Die now dog!" Sesshomaru screamed in pain and grabbed onto Shimara's leg. He pulled the bird demon down to the ground and climmed on top of him. He started to beat him in his face with his fists. "You lowlife! I am going to kill you and feed your corps to my dragon!" Then he picked Shimara up an held him around his neck. He brought his face close to Shimara's face who was now almost shitting his pants in fear. Sesshomaru's eyes were bloodred and his fangs had dubbled in size. He puched him against the rock and growled. "Die and rot in hell, worthless wurm." Sesshomaru said with a voice dripping with venom. Then he took his sword and pierced it through Shimara's chest. The bird demon screamed and puked blood. He looked Sesshomaru in the eyes and saw nothing but cold and anger. "You … bastard.." Shimara whispered and then he fell limp against Sesshomaru's arm. Sesshomaru threw the corps on the ground and took Bakusaiga. "Get rid of this evil. BAKUSAIGA!" With one blow he blew up Shimara's body and destroyed every cell in his body. On the place where once laid Shimara now was nothing but a black spot and some smoke.

Sesshomaru sheated Bakusaiga and then ran to the soldiers who were still fighting with the Inu-gang. Inuyasha had just split a bird demon in half and saw his brother running to them. "Hey Fluffy! Did you kill him?" Sesshomaru growled at the new nickname and nodded. "Yes he is as good as death." The birds stopped fighting and looked over to the lord of the west. Then they attacked him all at once. "How dare you kill our master!" they yelled. Sesshomaru growled and killed them all with one blow of his sword. The blood of the birds fell to the ground like a bloody rain. Miroku fell to the ground and sat up. "Damn those birds were strong. And so many of them." Sango was leaning on her weapon and nodded in agreement. "I am glad it is over." Inuyasha rolled with his eyes and mocked them. Sesshomaru walked over to his army and raised his arms. " The Bird demon is dead! We have won!" The army cheered and the drums were thrummed. The soldiers went singing back to the castle.

At the castle it was chaos. Healers were trying to heal every injured guard and the fallen prince. Kagome was crying against the wall with Shippo and Rin by her side. Shippo tried to calm the upset miko. Rin looked around for her lord or his brother so that one them could comfort the sad miko. "It will be ok, Kagome-chan. I am sure."

Sesshomaru entered the castle and saw a few guards with bandages on their bodies. "What happened here?" he ordered a guard who had his arm broken. The guard looked up. "A spy sneaked into the castle and attacked us all. He also attacked the miko and your brother." That triggered something in Sesshomaru's head. "Where is he now?" The guard looked away from his lord and bit his lip. Racing off to where his brother scent Sesshomaru left the guard alone. When he arrived at the hospital room he met a crying Kagome and the kids who were trying to comfort the upset miko. He growled and grabbed by her throat lifting her in the air. "What happened? You were suppose to protect him!" he yelled at her. Kagome looked away and tried to supress a sob. Then she looked into the demons eyes. "I am sorry." she whispered. Sesshomaru growled and slamed her into the wall. "Sorry isn't going to heal my brother, miko! You beter have a good excuse." Kagome coughed as she was slammed into the wall and tears started to fall down her face. "I AM SORRY! I had to hide! He told me to! But I killed the bird demon! I did help him! I am sorry he got hurt!"

Sesshomaru growled and let her go. She fell to the ground and started to cry again. He turned his back to her. Then he looked over his shoulder. "If he dies miko, You will follow." he said coldy and walked into the room. There on the bed laid his brother, soaked in sweat and clearly in pain. The healers had to keep him down so the other ones could check on his wounds. He screamed in pain and howled. Sesshomaru felt his knees getting weak. Seeing his brother in pain made it hard to breath. It was his fault. He should have stayed at the castle and defend his brother. He was the oldest… he … His inner torture was interrupted by Inuyasha who put his hand on his shoulder. "It isn't your fault. You couldn't have known." Sesshomaru turned to look at him with pain in his eyes. "If he dies… it will be.." he said. Inuyasha smiled sad. "But he won't. He is your twin. If he is anything like you he will survive." Another scream of pain made them turn their attention to their brother. The healers tried to calm him down but it wasn't working. They look at their lord with hopeless lookes. "My lord please." Heisuke growled at the healers and his eyes were blood red. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" he yelled and blood came out of his mouth. His lungs were not doing well and they were hurting like hell.

Sesshomaru rushed over to his brother. "Who do you mean?" Heisuke growled. "The miko! Is she safe!" Sesshomaru looked dumbfound at his brother. He was nearly on the edge of death and still he worried about the damn human girl. Then his face went soft. He remembered that his brother cared for anyone he considered a friend. The human girl had clearly captured his heart. He sighed. "She is fine. She is in the hallway waiting for you to heal." Heisuke calmed down and his eyes went back to their honey gold colour. Then he fainted from the great pain. The healers went back to their work after thanking the lord. Sesshomaru nodded and left the healers to his brother.

In the great hall:

Inuyasha was comforting Kagome and when his brother walked in the room, growled at him. "You idiot! Don't blame her for things she didn't do on purpose!" he yelled. Sesshomaru just looked at him and sat down at the table. A cup of tea was set before him by a servant and he drank from it. "Oi answer me!" Inuyasha yelled while he stood before the older demon. Sesshomaru glared at him and growled. "Remember your place, brother. You are still in my castle." Inuyasha growled and slapped the cup of tea against the wall. "You are a selfcentered idiot! She did all she could!" Sesshomaru stood up and glared at his brother. "Then she is a weak human! A good for nothing! And you expect me to not be upset when she failed to do what she promised!" "YES! It wasn't her fault!" Inuyasha yelled back. Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha in the face and sent him flying across the room. "Don't you dare take that tone at me! You will respect me! That miko is nothing but useless. When will you finally see that!"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru stared at Kagome who had jumped up and looked angry at him. "I am not useless! I fought against Naraku! I even defeated you! So don't calm me weak just because you failed to see the spy!" Sesshomaru growled and started walking to her but Inuyasha stood before him and pushed him back. ""Cut it out you too!" Sesshomaru looked at him with a icy look in his eyes. All the emotions were gone and the mask was back on. He turned around and walked out of the room. Just before he left he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "That girl will be your death. Have fun with your whore." with that he left.

Inuyasha screamed in frustration. "Why does he have to be such an asshole!"

In Sesshomaru's room:

He punched his fist in the wall again and again. No matter how much he hated to admit it but the woman was right. He understated the bird and now his brother had to feel the consequences. Blood dripped from his hand and he sighed in defeat. No wonder his father had hated him. With the feeling of rejection of his father he crumbled onto the floor and cried.

Flashback:

_Sesshomaru laid on the floor of the dojo. His cheek was bleeding and tears were falling from his eyes. His father stood before him with a wooden sword against his throat. He growled. "Is that what you call a defence, Sesshomaru? Even your mother is beter then that." Sesshomaru sniffed and nodded. Heisuke stood behind him and felt sorry for his brother. Father loved them both but Sesshomaru got the strict threatment because he was the heir of the Dog Youkai. Sesshomaru stood up again and went into defence stand. Inutaisho attacked again and threw his son against the wall. Heisuke yelled his brothers name. Inutaisho growled disappointed when his son stayed down at the floor. "You are weak, Sesshomaru.""_

End of flashed back.

Sesshomaru howled and punched the wall again. He got up and walked to his bathroom. He wanted to forget the memories he had of those days he was weak and couldn't fight. He went to the hot spring and slipped himself in. Not caring at the moment he relaxed and let his mind go free.

The others had gone off to bed. Except for Kagome. She sat next to the fallen prince. He was asleep but clearly still in pain. She put a cold cloth on his forehead to lower his fever. His wounds were healing but slowly. It would take more then one day this time to get them healed. Kagome sighed. If she only had been stronger. She was lost in her thoughts before she realized that the demon before her was waking up. His eyes began to flutter open and he looked around trying to see something. Kagome gaped and tears began to from on the edges of her eyes. "Ow thank the gods you are awake!" she said and she took his hand in her hands. Heisuke looked confused. "What are you talking about? I was just asleep." Kagome said nothing just cried. Heisuke started to panic. The girl was crying and he didn't know what to do. Most of the times girls cried because he dumped them. Not because he was injured. He tried to think of something to do when Kagome jumped on him and hugged him tight. "I was so scared that you would die! Everybody was so worried. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru even fought because of it." Heisuke looked shock and didn't move. He didn't know when ever to hug her back or to just stand stil. Kagome kept ranting about the fight

"Eh Kagome could you stop talking for a minute, you are giving me a headache." Heisuke said. Kagome blushed and nodded.

Then a deadly growl filled the room and Kagome turned her head to the door and looked straight in the red eyes of a very pissed off Sesshomaru

The end


	6. Chapter 6

**I do apologize for the late update. It took me way too long for the update.**

Chapter 6:

Kagome froze in shock. There she was standing between an angry Youkai and his injured brother. Sesshomaru growled at her and bared his teeth. "What is the whore doing here?" Sesshomaru looked at his brother who looked just as shocked as the little miko next to him. Then his eyes turned red and he starting growling too. "Show some respect to your allies, she is your guest!" he yelled as he pushed Kagome aside to get out of bed but she pushed him back with a warning glare. "No, don't get up. You are still injured." Heisuke glared at her and pushed her aside. Hopping on his feet, walked over to his brother, trying to hide the pain in leg. "What do you want, Sesshomaru? Angry again because there is a beautiful woman in my room and not yours?"

Sesshomaru growled once more and walked up to his twin. "She doesn't belong in your room, but that of Inuyasha. She needs to learn her place. As should you. Aren't you suppose to look for a mate?" Heisuke shrugged and glared at his brother. "I was, but I took a break. By the way you should tell your whores that you are missing them." Kagome couldn't help but giggle which earned her a growl from Sesshomaru. "I do not have whores." Heisuke glared at him and laughed. "Then who were al those ladies leaving your room the last time I was here?" Sesshomaru began to sputter and his face began to turn red. "None of your business!" he yelled and pushed Heisuke against the wall. "You evil little brat, remember your place." Heisuke growled. "I need to know my place you cold hearted bastard! You are talking to the lord of the North Western Lands!" The brothers started to growl against each other. Kagome sighed and stepped between them. "Hey, hey now. Let's stay calm." Sesshomaru looked coldly at her. "Shut up you whore." Kagome froze. The words ringed in her ears. The same words Inuyasha once yelled at her when Kikyou was with them. They had cut her so deep in her soul. Kagome started shaking and turned around to look at Sesshomaru, but found that her heart couldn't bear to face him.

Heisuke shook in anger as he smelled sadness coming from Kagome. "You selfish jerk! She was trying to help! Learn some people skill Sess!" Sesshomaru growled at the nickname from his youth. "Don't call me that!" Heisuke grinned. He had a hit a button. "Why not he? Ashamed of it?" Sesshomaru growled and pushed Kagome aside and walked up to his brother. He punched him in his chest and screamed. "Yes I am. Just like you are ashamed of being the twin of me! Since you are the failure of the family!" Heisuke collapsed onto the floor and whinced. Then the words dug their way into his heart. He froze. As soon as the words left his mouth, Sesshomaru regret saying them. He didn't mean to say it.

Heisuke stood up slowly not looking at his older brother. "I… See… You still see me as a failure… I should have known that your words meant nothing." he whispered. Sesshomaru hesitated but then took a step closer to the younger Inu. "Hei.. I didn't mean.." "YES YOU DID! Don't think I don't know that you mean it! GET OUT!" Heisuke yelled as his eyes turned slightly red. Sesshomaru didn't move. Heisuke looked away and started to walk away. "Hei.. Please… don't walk away.." "Leave it. Sesshomaru. I don't want to talk about it." Heisuke said coldly and walked out of the room, leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone.

Inuyasha heard his brother yell and woke up with a shock. "Whut whut." He looked around and then realized that it was his brother who yelled. He got out of bed and walked to his door, opening it. He looked in the hallway but saw nothing. Sighing he turned to go to bed but then he smelled it. The sent of his brother. He was pissed. He looked again and saw a red eyed Heisuke walking in the hallway. Inuyasha jumped infront of his brother and looked at him with concern is his eyes. "What happened?" Heisuke growled. "Sesshomaru is what happened. I can't believe him! Honestly!" He yelled but then he started coughing. Blood dripped from his chin. Inuyasha ran over to him and looked at him with concern. "Brother you need to calm down and lay down. You're body is not healed yet." Heisuke nodded and let Inuyasha lead him into his room. Inuyasha helped him in bed and could help but smile sad. "I thought you had worked things out." Heisuke groaned. "As if. The damage that has been done won't heal so soon Inuyasha. You have to realize that we might always argue and we will have fights." He looked at his younger brother who slowly nodded. "But you will try right? I mean that is what you promised!" Inuyasha said hopeful. His brother just looked at him and then slowly nodded. "I promised I would still try, Inuyasha. I keep my promises." He said while he laid back. His body felt tired and sore. "Do you mind if I go to sleep?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Go ahead. I will be watching you." Heisuke smiled and then turned over to his side and closed his eyes. Not long after a soft snoring could be heard.

Inuyasha smiled and sat in a chair next to the bed. His brother seemed so peaceful when he was asleep. The soft light of the candle made the older one look so tired. His pale skin, the same as Sesshomaru, seemed to be paler. Inuyasha sighed and pulled his legs up. Taking one last look at his brother, he went to sleep.

~Next morning~

Sesshomaru sat at his desk in his office. The paperwork had piled up since he left the castle. He sighed. He turned to another roll and began to read. Outside he could hear laughter. It was the kitsune who was playing with Rin. On the background you could hear Jaken yelling. Sesshomaru smiled to his self. The little girl had made him gone soft.

Inuyasha walked into the office and looked at his brother. Sesshomaru looked up and growled. "What do you want? I am busy." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "I have to talk to you." Sesshomaru didn't responce but instead kept reading the scroll. "Hello! I am talking to you." Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru looked up. "And I can hear you clearly. Say what you want to say and then begone." Inuyasha huffed but kept his anger under control. "Fine." He cleared his throat. "When we travelled through your lands, Kagome picked up a dark aura. It wasn't Naraku, as he is dead, but who ever it was, he was strong. Kagome went to check it out with Miroku and when they returned they were as pale as a ghost had taken over their bodies. I can tell you that there is an enemy at your borders. Just waiting to attack you." Sesshomaru just growled. "I know that." Inuyasha looked dumbfound for a minute and then gave his brother a confused look. "Our scouts have picked up his aura as well. As well as other smaller aura's. Who ever this is, he has a army behind him." Inuyasha nodded. "Are you going to ask Heisuke for help?" Sesshomaru looked him in the eye and nodded. "I need his strength in this too. He may have the power over a small country compared to the west but his army is one of the strongest of whole Japan. He brought down the North on his own, when they attack him." Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru stood up. "I want you to go out and collect information along with your friends. If you find anything, report it direct to me." Inuyasha nodded and smiled. "Yes Sire." Sesshomaru smiled. Then Inuyasha ran out of the room to collect his friends and start the search.

He found them in the garden, having tea. "Oi we need to get going. We have a mission!" he yelled. Kagome looked up. "What do you mean? We just got here!" she yelled back. Inuyasha sighed. "Sesshomaru has asked us to collect information about that demon you sensed earlier." Kagome made a oo sound and nodded. "Alright." Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement. "But I want Shippo to stay here." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and gave his permission. The little kitsune smiled and cheered. Rin cheered along with him.

"My, my. Aren't you all so cheerful." The gang turned around. There stood Heisuke in his full armor. His armor was similar to that of Inutaisho but his was black and his sword was strapped to his back. He had no arm armor. Kagome blushed. He was handsome. Then she noticed the girl who was walking behind him. The girl had long brown hair and was dressed in a very short kimono. She was smiling. "My lord, I believe you have admirer." She giggled. Kagome turned red and looked away. Heisuke looked at the girl and then laughed. "Amaya don't bully the girl." Amaya giggled behind her kimono sleeve. "I am sorry my lord, but she is so cute. How can one tease such a cute girl." Kagome blushed again and turned away. Inuyasha growled. "Leave her alone!" Heisuke looked at his brother. "Easy little brother, Amaya will not hurt Kagome. She is just teasing her." Amaya smiled. "I don't bite, young lord." but then her eyes narrows and her smile turned devilish. "Through I don't mind taking a bite of you my young lord. You look damn sexy." Heisuke's eyes widened. "Amaya!" The girl laughed. " I am sorry my lord." she said while smiling. "I will go tell Tatsuya that you have healed." The girl bowed to her lord and then ran to the castle.

Heisuke sighed. "How the hell did that girl make it to general." Inuyasha looked at him with disbelieve. "That girl is a general? Are you crazy!" Heisuke chuckled. "She is a good warrior, Inuyasha. She just has her pervy side." He began to walk away from the group when he heard his name. He turned around. "Yes, Kagome?" Kagome walked up to him. "Aren't you going to join us?" Heisuke shook his head. "No I have to help Sesshomaru with his paperwork and check on my own warriors. Don't worry I will be here when you come back." He smiled. Kagome nodded and ran after her friends.

With Kagome back on with them they departed the castle. Inuyasha was a bit crumpy. "How dare she…" he mumbled. Kagome sighed and just let it go. The hanyou probably wasn't in a good mood. Miroku chuckled at the half demon. "Ow come in Inuyasha, she was just playing with you." Kagome giggled and nodded. "Indeed and besides if she is a general of Heisuke I am sure that she is a powerful demon. Maybe you can challenge her sometime." Inuyasha's ears went up and he grined. "Yea and then I will show that girl who is sexy." The group laughed and continued walking.

They came at the village they passed when Kagome had sense the demon and a group of children welcomed them. "Welcome dear travelers. What are you doing here?" a small girl asked. Kagome smiled at the child. "We are looking for some information. Have you maybe seen a strange demon around here? Not like the demons that live in the forest? Someone strange maybe." All the children shook their head and then went off playing. All but one little girl. She looked up at the miko and stared at her with a frozen face. Kagome smiled at her but got nervous because the girl looked so dead in her eyes. "Is there something you know little girl?" The little girl nodded. "Teiko knows what you talk about. She felt the cold present of a demon." Kagome frowned and looked at the other children. "Then why didn't they something?" Teiko shook her head. "The other children ignored it. They say it was the wind. But Teiko knew it was not the wind. It was the same feeling as death." Kagome nodded. It was the same as she had felt. The cold wind of death. A big dark aura. Something like the aura of Naraku when he was alive. She shivered at the thought and pushed it aside. The little child in front of her still stared at her. Sango placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome-chan. Was it the same aura you sense earlier?" Kagome nodded as her face turned pale. "And if this girl has felt it too then it means the demon is closer then we thought." Inuyasha turned his head to Kagome in shock. "You are kidding right?" Kagome shook her head. "He is close." Inuyasha's ears went flat against his skull. "Then we better get going. We need more information and fast!" Kagome nodded and looked at the girl. "Where did you sense him?" Teiko thought of a minute and then pointed at a path that led to the mountain. Kagome focussed her powers and could sense the aura that she felt earlier. "He is there." Inuyasha growled. "Come on. We need to tell Sesshomaru this." The gang prepared to leave when the girl screamed. Kagome turned around and her breathing stopped.

There in front of her stood a tall man. His green hair flowting in the wind. His red eyes on the child in his hand. Teiko was screaming for her life. The man smiled. "So you told on me, ne little rat." Kagome screamed. "Let her go!" Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga. "You worm! Let her go!" The man looked at Inuyasha and chuckled. "And if I don't then what? You gonna cut me into little pieces with that shitty sword?" Inuyasha growled and thighten his grib on Tessaiga. "You will eat this sword when I am finished with you!" The green haired man sighed bored and turned his attention back on Teiko. "Well my dear. Why don't you scream for me, you little whore? You are a miko aren't you." He tightens his grib on the girl and Teiko screamed again as the air was being pushed. Kagome yelled and shot an arrow at the man but it missed big time. The man looked shocked at the burning bush behind him. "Are you trying to kill or something?" He yelled angry. He dropped the little girl and ran over to Kagome. "I will show you my power you little rat!" He was about to attack when he stopped in mid air. He stood still for a moment but then dogded Inuyasha. "My my boy. Look out. You can hurt yourself with that little sword of you."

Inuyasha growled and attacked again. "Shut up you old fart!" The man's eyes narrowed. "I am not THAT old!" He blocked Inuyasha's attack again and dug his claws in Inuyasha's shoulder. The hanyou screamed in pain and backed away from the green haired man. "I don't have the time for this right now. I have to go and restore balance in my army. I will you soon Young priestress." His eyes traveled to those of Kagome and she froze. They held only death in them. Pure death. Kagome screamed again as she fell her body going cold. The last thing she saw was the man running off into the woods and Inuyasha yelling her name.

Inuyasha caught Kagome just in time before she hit the ground. He growled and wanted to yell at the man but saw that he had diseapered from the grounds. Teiko was coughing and being checked over by Sango. Miroku walked up to him. "We will have to report this. We need to bring the girl with us. If the man was right and she is a miko then she is great danger here Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded and looked at Kagome who was still unconscious in his arms. "Take the girl. We are leaving. Sesshomaru will not be happy to hear this. Another demon like Naraku. And we didn't even catch his name." Miroku nodded. "It was kinda a waste of time but at least we got a good look at him. Maybe Sesshomaru knows who it is when we describe him to him." Inuyasha nodded and stood up with Kagome in his arms. "Let's go." Sango took Teiko in her arms and they began the journey back to the castle.

Red eyes followed them but then turned away.

End chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"No no! That is not right! We need to devide the troups between these Mountains!" Heisuke yelled while pointed at the warmap. Sesshomaru frowned. "But my warriors will be at a disaventage! They need the trees and also the ground." Heisuke rolled his eyes. "That is why you got my soldiers! How do you think we defeated the north lord? I lead him into a trap!" Heisuke grinned proud. "He didn't know what hit him." Sesshomaru growled and looked at the map. "Yes, but you already used that technick and the enemy will be expecting that from you. We need a surprise attack." Heisuke frowned but nodded. "You are right. How about this?" He started to explain his plan how he could use the ground at the bottom of the mountains for Sesshomaru's soldiers, while he used the mountains to strengthen his soldiers. Just when Sesshomaru wanted to protest the doors to the library burst open and Inuyasha ran in. "I got news. The demon who will attack us! He is way stronger then we thought!" He tried to catch his breath and sat down on the couch. Heisuke looked at Sesshomaru, who growled. "How much stronger?! Stronger then Naraku?" Inuyasha looked up and sighed. Then he nodded. "Way stronger. Naraku got his strength from the jewel shards. This guy doesn't need them. He has power enough. The dark aura around this guy is very strong." He was quiete for a moment. Then he looked at Heisuke. "With just one look he got Kagome to faint. When she woke up she was screaming blood and murder. It took Sango half a hour to calm her down. She described his eyes and the feeling she got from him. Pure death. Just pure death and darkness."

Heisuke growled. "Describe him Inuyasha. What did he look like? Did he have any weapons?" Inuyasha frowned and tried to remember. "He had green hair. Like the leaves of the trees you know. And his eyes were blood red. His armor blue and purple but didn't look very strong. As if he didn't fear any of us and didn't think we could harm him. When he arrived he almost choked a girl to death who told us about him." Heisuke went quiet and looked at the wall. Sesshomaru just looked at Inuyasha. "Sounds like he got a big ego. We can use that against him. We need to rethink our plan Heisuke. Heisuke?" Sesshomaru looked at his brother and frowned. "Do you know this guy?" Heisuke growled and slowly looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Yes. He attacked us a few years ago. It started with a couple of villages. Then he started to attack one of our castles and burned it to the ground.. With the children and women inside. The men he tortured and made them watch as their families burned in the red flames. Then he killed them slowly and used his magic to make them watch the deaths of their families over and over again. The survivors describe him as the monster of hell." His eyes turned death inside. "He burned down every village on the east border. One village he put the corpes of the children on spikes and placed them outside the village walls. When we went to help the survivors, he had used the blood to write on the walls. The message he left was 'You are the first. The rest will follow.' The sick bastard."

Sesshomaru had turned a bit paler and Inuyasha looked a bit green. "He sounds like a monster to me. What is his name?" Heisuke narrowed his eyes. "Izanagi is his name."

A few rooms down Kagome was calming down from their adventure. She couldn't get his eyes out of her head. So dead she hadn't seen in years. Not since she last saw the pure evil that lived in the Sacred Jewel. She shivered as she remembered how he had taken her powers away. Turning on her side she looked out the window. She wondered if the feeling in her chest meant something. Ever since she fainted she had the feeling of great sorrow. But she didn't understand why. It was like the eyes caused her to feel grief over something she didn't know. She closed her eyes and sighed. Feeling tired she let the darkness of her sleep take over.

Dream:

Kagome opened her eyes and darkness swallowed her. Blinking with her eyes she looked around. The darnkess began to vade away and she stood outside a large castle. When she looked better she saw that she was standing in a garden. When she took a deep breath she could smell flowers which grew there. She smiled. It seemed like a peaceful garden. Then she saw two figures standing before her. A man who had silver hair and a woman with silver hair. The both held a bundle of cloth. She walked closer and then saw that there were too babies in their arms. One with black hair and one with silver. Her eyes widen. Sesshomaru and Heisuke.

She smiled as she saw how the father gently petted both the childs. He smiled at his wife and gave her a kiss. The black haired baby began to make sounds and the mother hugged him. "Ow little one. Do you envy your own mother?" The baby stopped making sounds and looked at her. Then he smiled and began to baby talk. Kagome had tears in her eyes. ' Ow god. They are adorable as babies.' Then the sky changed from blue to dark purple. Kagome looked around her when the ground started to fade away and the flowers started to burn down. The man and the woman started to scream and burn down. The babies cried loud and then burned too. Kagome screamed as she watched the palace burned to the ground. Then everything stopped as she looked into a pair of red eyes. They looked at her with pure death and anger. A smile followed and a face began to form. Kagome screamed again and began to ran away from the face. The face started to laugh and chase her. She tried to run faster but then out of nowhere she falls. On to the burning ground. She started to scream as she sees the ground coming closer and closer.

End of dream

Kagome screamed as she wakes up. Sweating she looked around. None here. Taking deep breaths she hugged her chest. It all seemed so real. The fire, the smell of death and those eyes… they looked so scary. She started to cry and scream. Then someone knocked on her door and called out her name. Kagome looked up. "Who is it?" The door opened and Inuyasha stepped into the room. "It's me. We could hear you scream from the library. What happened?" Kagome looked down at her hands and said nothing for a few seconds. "I had a nightmare. Where your father and Sesshomaru's mother died. Along with Heisuke and Sesshomaru as babies. They all burned to death. Inuyasha it was horrible." Inuyasha nodded and tried to look away. "Do you want something? I can get you water?" Kagome shook her head. "No thank you."

The next morning at dawn the fires were lit. Kagome woke up by men yelling and war cries. She stood up from her bed and walked over to the window. When she looked outside she froze in fear. Just outside the walls of the castle was a huge army yelling at the wall. She wanted to scream but then she saw a huge dog in the middle of the army. She looked closer and saw it was Heisuke in his true form. He was growling and rawring above the army. 'This must be his army.' she thought and looked closer. Every soldier carried a shield and when she looked even closer she could see Ayame's red kimono standing out in all the blue and black of the other soldiers.

She dressed in her normal uniform and headed downstairs. When she entered the main room she was greeted by Sesshomaru who was looking at maps of landscapes. He looked up when she entered and smiled. "Did you wake up by all that screaming?" Kagome laughed and nodded. "Yes I never heard an army that noisy this early in the morning." Sesshomaru took a sip of his tea and returned to his maps. "Normally they aren't but this is Heisuke's army. They arrived just a hour ago and he is now making them ready for battle." Kagome frowned and sat down in the seat opposite of his. "Battle? I thought we were still thinking about a plan." Sesshomaru looked up. "We are but he is making them ready for when he needs them. You have to understand that the army of the North-West takes a while to get ready. Heisuke has to fill them in on all the details we know and as for now.. We know so little." Kagome nodded and looked at her hands. "Is there anyway I could help?" Sesshomaru looked up again and narrowed his eyes. "Yes. Protect the children and make sure you do your job right this time." Kagome slammed her fist on the table. "That was not my fault and you damn well know it!" Sesshomaru just looked at her and growled. "You are forgetting your place again girl!" Kagome said nothing and just looked at him. Then she walked out of the room.

Once outside she took a deep breath. How dared that jerk call her girl! She knew her place! It was right beside Inuyasha.. Then she realized. That wasn't her place anymore. They broke up months ago. She sighed. Maybe Sesshomaru was right. If she had attacked the bird sooner, Heisuke might not have been injured again. Kagome felt a sick at the thought of how the bone had stuck out of his leg and the screams Heisuke made as she had to put it back in place. But now was not the time for flashbacks and girly fainting she told herself. She would prove to Sesshomaru and to Heisuke that she was indeed a strong woman she always claimed to be. That she had grown in her stay here in the past. She wanted them to know she was the one Miko who teared down Naraku. She was no weakling she told herself smiling. Walking up to the main dinning hall she sat down next to Inuyasha who was hunkering away his breakfast. He looked up at her and smiled. "Well you seem to be in a better mood then you were yesterday. Had a good rest?" Kagome shook her head. "No I had a nightmare but I told myself that I had to prove to your brothers that I am not some little girl who needs help all the time. I defeated Naraku for goodness sake. I deserve some respect!" Inuyasha smiled. "Good for you Kags. Maybe now you can get Heisuke to really like you." He said as he winked at her. Kagome turned red and glared at him.

Sesshomaru watched as his brothers army got together for the big battle and sighed. It had been not so long ago he battled against his own brother. Now he was fighting along side him once again. He hoped this time, the peace would last forever.


End file.
